swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dwex2
See older entries 1H/2H weapons Hi Dwex, I just also saw a healer come in and ask for a deathbringer, and was able to suggest a different 2H weapon. So maybe it is the case that the 1H/2H distinction no longer matters when suggesting. I guess the thing to do is to keep an eye on the other classes that previously only accepted 1H weapons, which is actually a pretty small list: * Bard, Musketeer -- 1H swords only * Summoner, Singing Axe -- 1H spears only If we see them asking for 2H swords/spears, then I guess there's no difference between 1H/2H weapons any more. :OK, I've tested on this. Bards and musketeers will accept 2H swords (at the very least, I offered them 2H swords with a 20% chance of success), and summoners will accept 2H spears. Singing Axes don't accept any spears -- I don't know whether that's a recent change or just an error in the chart. Anyway, I will go ahead and fix it. ::I believe there is still a difference in acceptance for 1H/2H, in that if a customer asks for a 1H weapon and you offer a 2H weapon, the chance of acceptance is lower than if that same customer had asked for a 2H weapon and you made the same offer. I haven't analyzed this is detail yet; it's just my impression. It is clear from looking at the order of recipes in the recipe book tha there is still some internal distinction between 1H & 2H. :::That's a good question. It's pretty difficult to measure, though, simply because there's always the variation in price to consider. Maybe we should figure out a pair of 1H/2H weapons with similar price and try offering those. Not so very clear info on nov. 10th update Hi Dwex, Can you please help me out here. I do not fully get what you are trying to say: *The item requested by an adventurer now appears in the quest text dialog box. This appears to be a fix for a change in the Oct. 27 update (this part i get, but i thought this was the case when i was playing the game in september too), where the left-most button was changed to always say "Give." (erm, what?) Prior to that update, the left-most button named the requested item (never knew that, when was that updated, and what is left most button? I got a right button, left button and far left button, but left most?). Thanks in advance! If possible please update your new found way to make it clear to me at the update page too! Notification Hi Dwex, Have been fiddling with some features lately and wanted to inform you about it, but to keep the conversation a bit in a single place, i refer to FourteenDays his talk page. Changing buttons on RTE Dear fellow admins, When editing the wiki i regularly stumble upon the fact that in the button field many options are not present. I think that this can be different and i have also found a solution to that issue. I however want to discuss if you think that would also require some change, or that it's only my feeling about it. Hope to hear from you. How to, possible buttons, example, possible code.